Perceptions
by AfterTheEndM
Summary: Castiel knows he shouldn't get involved in a relationship. He promised himself he never would. Yet, he can't help but fall faster. Dean Winchester is unlike any guy he's ever met before, but he seems to be keeping something from Cas. Something that could change all their lives forever. All human, high school, Destiel.


_Authors Note: _I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. This is just a work of fan fiction. I'll probably start off with shorter chapters, but they'll get longer as I go. This has nothing to do with the actual plot of supernatural. Enjoy the first chapter!

_Perceptions _

Chapter 1- An Angel Watching Over Me

"This outfit is ridiculous. Can we please go home Gabriel?" Castiel bit his lower lip. His idea of fun was not to be at a costume party in the middle of August. School was starting in two days, and he wanted to be home getting ready. Instead Gabriel had dragged him here.

"No, you look fine. I'm wearing the exact same costume." Gabriel looked down at his costume, smirking. He obviously saw nothing wrong with it.

"No guy goes to a costume party dressed as an angel." Castiel hissed, heat rising to his cheeks. He was wearing a plain white shirt that was a couple shades darker than his skin. He had on white shorts, and plain white shoes. His black hair was spiked up, like he had just rolled out of bed. Luckily Gabe had allowed the tan trench coat that he had wrapped around his shoulders. He had a halo attached to his head, and feathery white wings on his shoulders. Gabriel was in the exact same thing, except a leather jacket instead of a trench coat.

"How do you know, you've never been to one." Gabriel grinned, before opening the door, and shoving Castiel in. Everyone looked up, but most didn't actually pay attention. A couple looks lingered, followed by some giggling girls.

"See, they like it Cassie." Gabriel said from behind Castiel.

"They're probably looking at you," He growled back. The room was filled with people. Loud music vibrated into his chest, and made him tense up. Most people in the room were carrying drinks in red shiny plastic cups. The liquid sloshed messily, and Castiel could already smell the stench of alcohol.

"Now, now, Cassie, there's no need to degrade yourself. Yes, I'm hotter, but I mean, if you really tried, you could catch the ladies and the men. Just start wearing contacts, and stop wearing your definition of clothes." Gabriel grinned, showing off his pearly whites. Castiel just rolled his eyes. He hated contacts. Gabriel had helped him put some on, saying that his 'baby blue eyes were his best feature', and Castiel had just gone with it.

"Yeah, well your version of clothes is stark naked or leather jackets." Castiel gestured to his outfit, and Gabe shrugged.

"What can I say? It keeps them coming." Gabriel suddenly perked up, his arrogance disappearing for a brief moment. His lips had turned to a straight line, and his eyes gleamed. Castiel looked up to see what Gabe saw, and sighed. Sam Winchester. Gabe was probably the hottest guy in the school, according to _everybody_. He made straight guys turn, and the girls woo.

The one person who he could not get however was Sam Winchester, Castiel's friend. Castiel was a year younger than Gabe. But, they both attended the same high school. Sam was where Castiel was, in nerdville. He had the looks, and everything. But, Sam preferred to sit in the library, and do research or just read. Gabe's ego was severely put down when Sam didn't attach to his charm. To try, and get his attention, Gabe got to speak over the intercom, and gave Sam some romantic message along with the song Heat of the Moment. Sam had been pretty embarrassed. This was last year, when Sam, and I were sophomores, and Gabe was a junior.

"You have really just got to stop Gabe. He doesn't like you." Castiel said in a monotone voice. Gabriel coughed, and he smirked once more.

"He will, once he gets a taste of the Gabriel charm." Gabe slicked back his hair. "Sorry, brother, I have to go make my move. A girl over there's eyeing you. Have fun." And then, Gabriel was gone. Castiel cursed under his breath, embarrassment highlighting his features. He should probably just ditch Gabriel, and leave. He had the car keys. If only he had the guts to do it.

"You're Cas, right?" Castiel looked up, and saw a girl standing a few feet in front of him. Did she just call him Cas? She was pretty enough. He had seen prettier people before. He almost gagged when he saw she was an angel too.

"Uh, yeah," He coughed into his arm, blushing. "And you are?" The girl pouted her lips, and walked up to him, lightly trailing a finger across his trench coat collar.

"Chastity," She breathed seductively. She stepped forward, and Castiel stepped back, eyes wide. He started to sweat, and get nervous. This wasn't good. He didn't like talking to people. Was she making a move? She seemed to be. Gabriel, I swear to the lord I am going to kill you.

"Hey, Cas, I've been looking everywhere for you, man!"

Castiel turned at the sound of the voice. The guy who had spoken slung an arm around his shoulder. Castiel's heart skipped a beat. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. This guy, this guy looked like an angel. He had light brown hair, and tanned skin. He had very broad shoulders, and angular features. And his eyes, his eyes were a speckled green color.

The guy looked at Castiel expectantly. "I-I was g-getting a drink. W-When I ran into C-Chastity." Castiel swallowed hard.

Chastity was now flirting even more. "Dean, what are you doing over here? I didn't know you, and Cas knew each other." She fluttered her eye lids. So, Dean must go to their school.

"Yeah, best buds for the longest time." Dean glanced down at Castiel. "In fact, I actually have to ask him about something, so if you could excuse us." They walked into another room, one that was empty. The second Dean closed the door, Castiel pushed away from him, scrambling to the other side of the room.

"What did you do that for?" Castiel asked quietly. He didn't even know this guy.

Dean just shrugged, lounging back against the door. "You seemed like you could use a hand." Castiel looked down at the rest of Dean. What exactly was he supposed to be? He was wearing a black leather jacket, and black jeans. He had on black gloves, and a bandana across his forehead.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Castiel spoke before he could think. When he processed what he had said, he clamped a hand across his mouth. Legs shaking, he slid a little down the wall. What was wrong with him today?

Dean didn't seem insulted, he just laughed. "A mechanic, I have a thing for cars you see." Dean gestured to his face, and Cas saw he had oil stains on his cheek and chin. Dean then processed his costume. "By the way, Angel? I like it." He smirked, and Cas groaned. He sounded far too much like Gabriel. "Since I saved you back there, you can be my guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?" Castiel questioned, eyes widening.

"I'm kidding. Geez, you're like my brother Sam. He's got a stick up his ass too." Dean muttered, leaning back against the wall. Cas's mouth just fell open.

"Who are you?" Cas asked, drawing a bit away from Dean. He was a bit too straightforward for Castiel's comfort.

Dean smirked, and made a bowing motion forward, hand curling at his waist. "I, angelic friend of mine, am Dean Winchester." Cas paled considerably. Sam Winchester….Dean Winchester.

"Y-you're Dean Winchester?" Cas's voice shook. Dean was the captain of the football team. He had never really known Dean. He hadn't even known he was Dean's brother. Could things get any more awkward?

"Hey Cassie! Sam agreed to stop by our house for dinner sometime, so you better make somethi-" Gabriel stopped abruptly, hand drooping across Castiel's shoulders. Dean's eyes suddenly became dark. Gabriel just smirked. "Deano, pal, how have you been? Are you flirting up my bro over here?" Gabriel languidly stuck a lollypop into his mouth, seductively looking Dean up and down.

Dean glanced in surprise at Castiel. "You're a Novak?" He questioned, eyes narrowing now. Castiel sighed, and peered back at Gabriel's smug face.

"Would you believe me if I said I was adopted?" Castiel's face went monotone. He jabbed his elbow back into Gabriel's ribs. Gabe fell back, coughing.

"You don't mean that." Gabriel pressed a hand to his chest, feigning hurt.

"Cas? What are you doing here? I didn't peg you for a party guy." Sam came up then, standing next to Dean. Castiel watched Sam's brain connect the dots through his eyes. His mouth opened in a small 'o'.

"You didn't tell me your brother was Gabriel." Sam looked down at the ground, as if suddenly interested in the carpeting. Gabe seemed pleased to see Sam's cheeks turn bright red. Dean wrinkled his nose.

"So your name is Cas then?" Dean spoke up then. Gabe's eyes opened wide with shock, Sam's following closely behind.

"It's actually Castiel. Cas is what most people call me." Cas glared at Gabe. "Gabriel calls me Cassie."

"Since when do you know this douche bag Castiel!" Gabriel yelled. The party around them quieted down. Castiel had almost forgotten about the party all together. How could he though, considering this stupid costume. Speaking of costumes, Cas looked at Sam's. He could already feel the bile rising in his throat.

"Gabriel," He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. Gabe backed away when he heard the sickly sweet tone Cas had taken on. "Why are we dressed as Angels, and Sam is dressed as the devil?"

Gabe smirked, shooting Sam a wink. "Who says an angel can't defile the devil." Cas stomped backwards, and felt satisfied when he heard the sound of Gabriel groaning.

"Cas huh? No offense, but your brother is a dick." Dean's green eyes flicked to Cas's. Cas felt himself blushing. Something about Dean made weird feelings rise in his stomach. Sam was a couple feet behind Cas, but Cas knew Sam had caught his expression.

"I've been told." Castiel looked downwards. He knew exactly what Sam seemed to be going through. "I need to go Gabe. Partying really isn't my thing, and I have to get ready for Michael's arrival." Cas shyly looked up at Dean, his feet moving back and forth. "Thanks for getting me out of the situation." Dean looked at him oddly, his hand twitching at his side.

"Michael can deal with a dirty house." Seeing Castiel's expression, Gabe sighed. "Fine, here, take the keys. I can walk, or hitch a ride."

"Wait!" Dean shouted out. Sam jumped, glowering up at Dean. He had obviously been in his own thoughts. "I can take him home. I have a car here." Sam's mouth fell open, eyes wide.

"You never let anybody ride the Impala. I'm the only one you ever let ride it." Sam blurted out. Dean scowled back.

"I can make exceptions." Dean shrugged. Gabe seemed reluctant, but just turned away.

"That's fine by me, as long as you don't corrupt my baby brother." Gabriel suddenly turned to Cas, eyeing him slowly. "Actually, corrupt him as much as you want, he might actually become more fun." Cas reddened.

"Gabriel!" Castiel reached for him, maybe to punch him. Gabriel just leapt away though, grabbing Sam by the shoulder, and running off with him. Cas fumed a moment, before turning to an amused Dean.

"Let's go." Dean led him outside to a sleek black car. Castiel wasn't much of a car person, but even he was impressed by its beauty.

"This baby is a 1967 Impala. Best car I've ever seen in my life." Dean puffed his chest proudly, and Cas smiled warmly.

"Certainly the best one I've seen." Cas was just opening the door to the back sheet, when Dean caught his wrist. The next second he jerked away as if the touch stung. Cas was just left with warm feelings racing up his veins.

"Uh, you can ride shotgun." Dean nodded to the front seat. Thankfully it was dark so Dean couldn't see his bright red face. Cas timidly opened the door, and sat inside. He almost immediately relaxed back. It was certainly a really nice car.

The car ride home was quiet, and very short. Cas only spoke to tell Dean his address. Dean parked at the side of the road. "Thanks for the ride." Castiel was just getting out again, when Dean caught his wrist. This time, he didn't let go.

"Wait, I need to write something on your wrist." Dean hurriedly took a sharpie from a compartment, and started to write in big block letters, on Castiel's pale skin.

"Write what?" He asked, confused.

"Think of it as a good luck charm." Dean winked, and Cas broke eye contact.

When Dean finished up his 'good luck' charm, Cas started to exit the car again. "Cas?" Dean said his name softly, and a shudder ran down Castiel's back. "You really do make a good angel." With that, Dean closed the car door, and sped off in the opposite direction.

Castiel blinked a couple of times, just staring at the spot where the Impala disappeared. What was he supposed to make of that? Castiel walked inside the house, and almost immediately slumped against the wall. He was exhausted from being dragged around by Gabe. Forget about Michael, he needed to go to bed. Turning on the light, he slipped off the trench coat, when he remembered the good luck charm. Looking down, heat rose to his cheeks for the millionth time tonight. _What kind of good luck charm was this? _

_ Authors note: _Thanks for reading the first chapter of Perceptions. I would appreciate some reviews on what you guys thought of the story. Also, what do you guys think the good luck charm is?


End file.
